1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified reversible drive and an effect producing circuit incorporating the drive. More particularly, it relates to such a drive and circuit which are especially adapted for use in models and toys. Most especially, it relates to such a drive and circuit which may be provided in kit form to a hobbyist for assembly, typically together with a model kit. The effect producing circuit incorporating the drive is related to my earlier, copending application Ser. No. 931,551, filed Aug. 7, 1978 and entitled "Low Cost Electromechanical Simulation Circuits." Specifically, while the circuits there disclosed utilize two pole motors, the present circuit can and preferably utilizes motors with three or more poles. Because the circuits disclosed in the above-referenced application utilize two pole armature motors, a mechanical start is required for them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a reversible drive for models and toys is a common one. There are many situations in which it is desirable to reverse the rotation of a part in a model or toy. There are also many situations in which a part of a model or toy is to be raised and then lowered in operation.
There are a substantial variety of reversible drive mechanisms known in the art. For example, Jones, Ingenious Mechanisms for Designers and Inventors (New York Industrial Press, 1930), chapter 5, pages 161-197, especially FIG. 1, and chapter 11, FIG. 11, disclose typical prior art reversible drive mechanisms. While there is a well-developed body of prior art on such mechanisms, a need still remains for a simplified reversible drive mechanism especially adapted for use in models and toys.